


That Easy Love

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, this is shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Oh, what they think about youPrepare to leave my body when the time it comes throughLoving on you'Til the time, it comes through-Goodie Bag (Still Woozy)





	That Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

> ! Don’t Show To Anyone Mentioned !  
> if somehow anyone mentioned here found this I’d die please don’t make me die

Eventually, James would have to admit that the sleepless nights weren’t from jet lag anymore, that they stemmed from a different, larger issue. But as he lay awake, staring at the hotel ceiling thousands of miles away from home, he kept telling himself that it was nothing. The clock was ticking rapidly towards midnight, but James felt a strange sort of energy filling his body. In the bed next to him in his hotel, he could hear the faint sound of soft, even breathing. Kwite. One of his closest American friends had flown out to New York to see him. Maybe that gesture explained the strange flutter he felt when he thought about the other man. Or maybe it was just that he was tired, and hadn’t seen his friend in a long time. Either way, James chalked it up to sappy sentimentality and sleepiness, and tried his best to get some rest.  
~  
When he woke up the next morning, Kwite was puttering about the hotel room kitchen, spatula in hand as he poked at multiple different pans. The sight of him, hoodie borrowed from James’ bag drowning his frame, long hair pulled back messily into a bun, cooking happily, made a smile stretch across James’ face.  
“G’morning.” He mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.  
“Morning James. I made you breakfast if that’s… if you want it?”  
“Fuck yeah mate.”  
Kwite grinned at that, eagerly serving up food onto two plates, before plopping down on James’ bed.  
“So. What’d you want to do today?”  
“I don’t know. What do you usually do in New York?”  
“Well… I mean I usually go visit Diesel and his girlfriend.”  
“Well then, let’s do that.”  
~  
New York streets were on a whole other level. James had always thought London was chaotic, but as he took in the lights and sounds and people of Times Square, he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. As if by pure instinct, he reached out and grabbed onto Kwite’s hand, electricity shooting through him, which he blamed on the excitement of the city.  
~  
Meeting Kwite’s friends had been interesting. To see them all fall into an easy rhythm, to see the casual way they could touch each other, look at each other, be with each other. James felt like he was looking in on something. Intruding, almost. That is, he had felt that way. Until Kwite had wrapped his arm around him, as far up as he could reach, pulling him into the conversation. Then, it felt as if he had known these people for years. Rhythmic conversation that lead them into the early hours of the morning, soft light streaming through the blinds because they’d made it to Diesel’s place some time that night. James couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten there, but by the end of the night he didn’t want to leave. Him and Kwite curled up together on the couch, sharing warmth in the cold of the apartment as Diesel and Ghuleh retreated to the heat of their bed. It would have annoyed James any other day, trying to fit comfortably on a couch to sleep. But with Kwite curled up in the spaces he didn’t fill, radiating warmth and the smell of cologne he couldn’t really describe, James couldn’t find it in himself to complain.  
~  
Being back in their hotel room, while less homey than the apartment from last night, made James feel at ease. Him and Kwite recorded a video, easy and fun, flowing through conversation and jokes so that even when he had gotten enough footage to make a nice video, he didn’t want to stop. Eventually he did, he had to cut it off at some point, but even when he did the soft and easy flow of conversation continued, something James was grateful for. Even as they both settled into their beds, editing their respective videos James felt a blanket of familiarity draped over them, and he settled in for the night of work.  
~  
Leaving New York was the hardest thing James ever had to do. Saying goodbye to Kwite tore his heart into pieces, shattering him in a way he didn’t understand. Getting back home felt nice, but there was a hole in his heart he couldn’t quite fill. Putting on a random hoodie from his bag, he was suddenly flooded with a smell he remembered very clearly. Kwite. It almost made him double over right there in the middle of his room, like getting punched in the gut. God. A smell of cinnamon and warmth and shampoo and that damn cologne. Pushing his face into the fabric, James told himself it was because he missed his friend, nothing more. Nothing unusual. It was fine.  
~  
Alex has been acting weird around him lately. Every time he texted Kwite he’d try to read over his shoulder, before beginning to frantically text someone himself. It went on like this for a few days, before James couldn’t take it anymore. He was slightly drunk, enough that he felt loose and ready to talk. But not too much he hoped. Not enough that he would spill secrets that he was just beginning to accept.  
“What’s your deal Alex?”  
The man mentioned looked up from his phone, bewildered and looking nervous.  
“What do ya mean mate?”  
“I mean why are you so goddamn nosy all of a sudden! I can’t talk to my friends without you trying to find out who I’m talking to, I can’t text without you trying to read them, and you’re always on your damn phone texting who fucking knows and I’m tired of it.”  
Alex stares up at him, dumbfounded, before opening his mouth to speak.  
“Hey no, Alex shut up for a second. I’m not finished. Ever since I came back from my trip you’ve been so weird. Especially when I’m trying to talk to Kwite. Do you… do you not like him or something?”  
“James. Is Kwite the one you’ve been… that you’ve been talking to these past days?”  
“Yeah. Why? He’s my friend Alex.”  
Alex’s face goes soft at that point, confusing James. But then the words he said next confused James even more.  
“James. Have you ever thought that you might, I don’t know, like men?”  
“What the fuck Alex what does that have to do with this?”  
“James. Mate. I’m saying this because I’m your friend, so don’t get mad, but I think you might have a thing for Kwite.”  
James feels a pit open up in his stomach at those words leaving Alex’s mouth.  
“No. No I’m not. I’m not gay. There’s nothing wrong with that but. I’m not.” He’s panicking now, thinking of the way he felt when he touched Kwite, when he saw him smile, heard him laugh. Those were normal reactions, right? He startles when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.  
“Hey. Hey. It’s okay, you know, to like men. Or to like one man. It’s normal. It’s fine.” Alex is rubbing soothing circles into his back, and James chokes back his panic, to whisper  
“I think I might like Kwite.”  
Alex smiles at him, and James feels like maybe it will be alright.  
~  
Talking with Kwite makes James feel nervous now. He feels like he’ll slip up, say something weird, ruin it for himself. But he’s trying. And when he’s on call with Kwite, hearing him giggle at stupid shit he sends or says, his heart lifts and he feels the frantic beating of his heart. Alex has been checking in on him more, making sure he’s okay, keeping him tethered down so the weight of his realisations don’t come crashing down on him. But one night everything gets a little bit strange.  
He’s texting Kwite, a regular occurence now after the New York trip, when suddenly Kwite sends a message that brings the conversation to a halt.  
Hoodie Boy: Are you and Alex like  
Hoodie Boy: A thing?  
James stares at his screen,confused by what would bring Kwite to ask him a question like that, but he answers it tentatively.  
Marriott: No? Why?  
Hoodie Boy: Just asking  
Hoodie Boy: Are you into men?  
James freezes at that, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Admitting it to Alex when he’s a little bit drunk and full of pent up emotion is one thing, but telling Kwite? That terrifies him, but he feels courage seeping through him, so with determined - albeit shaking - fingers he types back a message.  
Marriott: Probably. Kind of had the revelation the other day. I might be a little bit gay.  
Hoodie Boy: Oh thank god. This is going to be less awkward then.  
Hoodie Boy has sent an image file  
James opens the image tentatively, but when he does he’s immediately glad he did. Kwite’s hair is slightly messy, shoulder peeking out from the neck of a hoodie. His hoodie, fuck. He must have left it at the hotel.  
Marriott: Oh my god  
Hoodie Boy: Is that a good or a bad response?  
Marriott: This is a good response oh my god this is a very good response  
Hoodie Boy has sent an image file  
James opens this one eagerly, blessed with the picture of Kwite’s lower body, hem of the hoodie raised to reveal that he’s only wearing boxers underneath. James almost cries at how delicate, how pretty he looks.  
Marriott: God you look pretty  
Hoodie Boy: Just for you James  
The conversation devolves at that point, until James is just repeating how beautiful Kwite is, how pretty he looks, how gorgeous he is, while Kwite sends pictures that continue to take his breath away. They eventually say goodnight, but James lies awake long after, thinking of Kwite and their relationship and what will happen next.  
~  
The next morning James needs to text Kwite. He sends him a simple good morning message, but his heart is tight in his chest with worry, that after last night Kwite will find it too weird to talk to him anymore. But when Kwite responds almost immediately, a dumb string of hearts that for some reason cause James to smile like an absolute fool, the worry melts away. There still is the nagging need to address their relationship, but as Kwite starts talking about how his day has been going so far, mundane little stories that leave James feeling soft and happy, he decides that it can wait for later.  
~  
Apparently the conversation could not be put off for long however, because it’s late and James is sat in bed reading some article for a video plan, when he he gets a call from Kwite.  
“H-hey James. Can we talk? If you’re not busy of course I wouldn’t want to interrupt you or anyth-”  
“Kwite. It’s okay. We can talk.” James hears an obvious sigh of relief, but Kwite’s voice still sounds shaky and insecure when he begins to talk again.  
“Okay. Um. Us? I mean-fuck I don’t know what I mean. I’m just wondering. Like. Obviously I’m not anyone’s first choice for a boyfriend. I get that. And if last night was weird, or you hated it, I’m sorry. But, but please tell me you didn’t hate it. Because I like you and… I really want you to like me back?” James is quiet, reeling with the idea that Kwite likes him, but he soon realizes that continuing the stretch of silence was a bad idea, because Kwite panics.  
“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that I made it weird didn’t I. I’m sorry James.” Kwite sounds absolutely devastated, and before he can say anything else James needs to jump in.  
“Hey, hey no no you didn’t make anything weird. I actually wanted to say, I really like you too Kwite. A lot.”  
“Oh thank fuck.” There’s another stretch of silence before Kwite says softly  
“Does this mean we’re dating now? Please say yes.”  
“Yeah Kwite, it does.” He hears Kwite laugh, joyful and excited, before the call quickly switches to light hearted banter, and the ease from before settles back around them.  
~  
They haven’t told any of Kwite’s friends about them yet. Alex knows, of course, and Fraser found out when he overheard a call, he had told Will and George eventually, with Kwite’s permission, but they had never discussed telling Kwite’s friends. That is until Kwite texts him one day.  
Baby Boy: Can I tell Brandon we’re dating? I don’t wanna embarrass you ofc but he keeps asking who I’m texting  
💕: Of course baby. I’d never be embarrassed of you tho  
Baby Boy: Really?  
💕: Yeah. Tell whoever you want love  
Baby Boy: I’ll stick to telling Brandon for now, but thank you. I love you  
💕: Love you too princess  
Baby Boy: Shut up don’t call me that  
💕: Whatever you say princess  
~  
James was buzzing with excitement. Kwite was flying in today, and he was picking him up from the airport, flowers in hand as he looked around for his boyfriend. God, it still felt good to say that. Boyfriend. He saw Kwite then, suitcase in tow as he walked towards him. James could tell when he spotted the bouquet of flowers, because his face lit up.  
“James! You brought me flowers?”  
“Yeah, like ‘em?”  
“I do, but you didn’t have to do that. Would have been just as happy to see your handsome face.”  
“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Wanted to make my princess happy.” James says it as a joke, but the sharp blush that rises to Kwite’s face makes him file the word away for later use,and he presses a kiss to Kwite’s cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“I’m glad you’re here love.”  
“I’m glad I get to be here with you James.”  
~  
It’s late and they’re on James’ bed. He’s propped against the headboard with Kwite on his lap. Kwite’s feverishly sucking marks into James’ neck, but James pulls him back with a quick tug on his hair.  
“Now Now princess don’t get too eager.” A smirk spreads across his face as Kwite moans, loud and breathy.  
“Oh. Did you like that baby? Did my princess like that?”  
Kwite nods fervently.  
“Yeah. Yes. Yes sir.”  
James stops at that, and a look of fear passes over Kwite’s face.  
“I-I meant to say-“  
“You meant to say yes please sir. Now say it princess and I’ll make you feel really good okay?”  
“Yes please sir oh g-Uhn”  
James slowly stroked Kwite, kissing him hard.  
“Fuck I love you.”  
“I love you too sir please god please I’m-“  
Kwite came with a whimper, folding forward and pressing his forehead to James’ chest.  
~  
When Kwite woke up he felt strange. Bad. His hands were trembling and he felt inexplicably sad.  
“James. James. Sir?”  
“Mmm? Waisit?”  
“Sir did I do a good job?” James huffs out a laugh but when he sees Kwite’s face concern fills him.  
“Of course you did a good job Kwite, and you don’t need to keep calling me sir.”  
“B-but. But I wanna be a good boy for you so you won’t leave me. They always leave me.”  
“Who?”  
“The people that… everyone. They always leave after. Because I’m never good enough. Please tell me I was good enough this time Ja-sir.”  
“Oh you were more than good enough baby boy. C’mon. I’ll give you a bubble bath, doesn’t that sound nice?” Kwite nodded, more subdued now.  
“T’ank you sir.”  
~  
The next morning, Kwite avoided looking James in the eye, blushing in shame when he was caught staring. James, ever the confrontationalist, cornered him after breakfast. Kwite looked a little bit fearful, stumbling through an apology.  
“Look I’m… sorry if last night was weird for you. Or if uhm, if you’re rethinking this whole thing now uhm, fuck. Sorry.”  
James couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Pulling Kwite flush to his body, arms around his waist, he pressed their foreheads together.  
“Last night was perfect love. Don’t worry. It’ll take a bit more than that to scare me off. Though, if I find out you have, I don’t know, a foot fetish, I will have to tap out.”  
Kwite laughed, light, carefree, pushing against James.  
“You’re only saying that because you have one, fucking perv.”  
“Ah. You caught me. James Marriott, known fetishizer of feet.”  
“Shut up you massive virgin and help me do the dishes.”  
“Hey, I thought I made the orders around here.”  
Kwite shoved him harder then, laughing as he picked up the dishes. He couldn’t help but smile fondly however, watching James hum gently as he scrubbed the plates.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to everyone in my discord server for encouraging me when I first began to write this, sorry it took so long to publish


End file.
